Sets from Episodes I - III
Episode I *3343 Star Wars #4 - Minifigs: Battle Droid (Two) Battle Droid Commander *7101 Lightsaber Duel - Minifigs: Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn *7111 Droid Fighter *7115 Gungan Patrol - Minifigs: Captain Tarpals, Jar Jar Binks *7121 Naboo Swamp - Minifigs: Battle Droids (Two), Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks *7124 Flash Speeder - Minifigs: Naboo Security officer *7126 Battle Droid Carrier - Minifigs: Battle Droids (Six), Battle Droid Pilot *7131 Anakin's Podracer - Minifigs: Anakin Podracer, Padmé Amidala, Pit Droid *7141 Naboo Fighter - Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker (With Pilot Helmet), Battle Droids (Two), R2-D2 *7151 Sith Infiltrator - Minifigs: Darth Maul, Sith Probe Droids (Three) *7155 Trade Federation AAT - Minifigs: Battle Droids (Two) *7159 Podracer Bucket - Minifigs: Jar Jar Binks, Anakin Podracer, Aldar Beedo *7161 Gungan Sub - Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Hood), Jar Jar Binks, Qui-Gon Jinn *7171 Mos Espa Podrace - Minifigs: Anakin Podracer, Gasgano, Sebulba, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Naberrie, Qui-Gon Jinn, Pit Droids (Three) *7184 Trade Federation MTT - Minifigs: Battle Droids (Seven) *7186 Watto's Junkyard - Minifigs: Watto, Aldar Beedo *7203 Jedi Defense I - Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Padawan), Droidekas (Two) *7204 Jedi Defense II - Minifigs: Security Battle Droid, Battle Droid Commander, Qui-Gon Jinn *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid - Minifigs: Naboo Fighter Pilot, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (With Pilot Helmet) *7662 Trade Federation MTT - Minifigs: Droideka (version 2), Battle Droid Pilot (2)(version 2), Security Battle Droid (2) (version 2), Battle Droid (16) (with turned hand to hold blaster) *7663 Sith Infiltrator - Minifigs: Darth Maul, Sith Probe Droids(3) Mini sets *4485 MINI Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer *4491 MINI MTT *4493 MINI Sith Infiltrator Technic sets *8000 Technic Pit Droid *8001 Technic Battle Droid *8002 Technic Destroyer Droid Special/Collector's Edition Sets *7090 Naboo Royal Starship *10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter Episode II *4478 Geonosian Fighter - Minifigs: Geonosis Battle Droids (Two), Geonosian Warrior, Geonosian Pilot *4482 AT-TE - Minifigs: Clone Troopers (Four) *7103 Jedi Duel - Minifigs: Count Dooku, Yoda *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter - Minifigs: Tusken Raiders (Two), Anakin Skywalker *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit - Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker (No Cape), Zam Wesell *4481 Hailfire Droid *7143 Jedi Starfighter - Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Headset), R4-P17 (Head) *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I - Minifigs: Jango Fett, Boba Fett (Boy) *7163 Republic Gunship - Minifigs: Clone Troopers (Four), Super Battle Droids (Two), Jedi Knight, Droideka *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid -Minifigs: Battle Droids (two),Battle Droid (Commander), Super Battle Droid Mini sets *4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I *4490 MINI Republic Gunship *4495 MINI AT-TE Technic sets *8011 Technic Jango Fett *8009 Technic R2-D2 *8012 Technic Super Battle Droid Episode III *6205 V-Wing Fighter - Minifigs: Clone Pilot, Astromech Droid (head) *7250 Clone Scout Walker - Minifigs: Clone Trooper (Red markings) *7251 Darth Vader Transformation - Minifigs: Darth Vader (No Cape), Anakin (Burned), Medical Droid *7252 Droid Tri-Fighter - Minifigs: Buzz Droid *7255 General Grevious Chase - Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master), General Grievous *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid - Minifigs: Anakin (Jedi), R2-D2 (head) *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel - Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master) (Light-up Lightsaber), Anakin (Jedi) (Light-up Lightsaber) *7258 Wookiee Attack - Minifigs: Wookie Warriors(Two), Battle Droids (Two), Spider Droid *7259 ARC-170 Starfighter - Minifigs: Clone Pilot (Three), R4 Astromech Droid(with R2 style head) *7260 Wookiee Catamaran- Minifigs: Clone Swamp Troopers (Two), Luminara Unduli (Light-up Lightsaber), Yoda, Tarfful, Chewbacca *7261 Clone Turbo Tank - Minifigs: Mace Windu (Light-up Lightsaber in original production, latter it was replaced with normal lightsaber)1, Battle Droids (Two), Clone Scout Trooper, Clone Commander, Clone Trooper (Episode 3), Clone Aerial Trooper *7283 Ultimate Space Battle - Minifigs: Anakin (Jedi), Obi-Wan (Master) (Headset), Buzz Droids (Two), R2-D2 (Head), R4-P17 (Head) *7654 Droids Battle Pack - Minifigs: Battle Droids (Four) Silver Super Battle Droids (Three) *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack - Minifigs: Clone Troopers (Two), Clone Commander, Clone Shocktooper *7656 General Grievous' Starfighter - Minifigs: General Grievous *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring - Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master), Kit Fisto *7671- AT-AP - Minifigs: Clone Troopers (Two) *65771 Episode III Collectors' Set - Minifigs: Clone Pilot (Three), R2 Astromech Droid, Buzz Droid UCS Sets *10186 General Grievous Mini sets *6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter *6967 Mini ARC Fighter